Full Metal Dragon
by Aoinohime
Summary: This story takes place in an alternate universe where Ed and Al Elric meet up with the character Bura from DBGT. This is not a crossover, it just involves to characters from DBZ. (AlWinry and EdBura)
1. Default Chapter

(A/N: All the men of Water Dragon Village have jet black hair and dark brown eyes. All the women have blue hair and red eyes. It's just the way it is!)  
  
*Location: Water Dragon Village* b"Congratulations, Hizashi-sama!" The young woman cried. "It's a girl, a beautiful baby girl!" Quickly, the woman handed the wrapped child to the mother, whom embraced her. "This is wonderful!" She sobbed as she touched the newborns soft blue hair. "I will call her Bura...she will be the head of the family! Thank you, sister Ayame...please take her to see your daughters now..."  
  
"What a wonderful name, Bulma...Bura Hizashi!" Ayame cried as she lifted the baby into her arms. "Shall I send in your husband and son?" Bulma nodded happily as Ayame opened the door to reveal her family. Her husband walked in with great joy in his face, his brown eyes gleaming. (A/N: This is not Vegeta and Trunks, okay? These are two different people!) Takashi hugged his wife and congratulated her as their first child, Kuranouae came in.  
  
"Come congratulate your mother, son! Then we can go visit your new little sister!" Takashi smiled as he gestured for his son to come closer. Kuranouae grunted and moved closer. "You mean the new little sister...that now I have to serve! Now I have to waste MY life protecting that brat!" he shouted and ran out of the room.  
  
"Kuranouae..." Bulma whispered as she watched him run, his jet black hair flying. She turned to look at her husband, who in return looked into her blood red eyes. She noticed his hand had strengthened in grip on her shoulder and it began to hurt. "Takashi...!" she cried.  
  
"I do believe..." he began. "That he had an intent to kill...I just don't understand that boy!" Takashi sighed as he sat down next to his wife. "After Ayame comes back, I will have her stay with you." He said seriously. "I will have to go and gloat about the new head family member! The branch families will be wondering!"  
  
"Okay dear..." She smiled as she went back to sleep. Takashi watched her sleep until Ayame returned, carrying his new child. She laid the baby into a cradle and looked up at him.  
  
"HIZASHI-SAMA!" she cried. She threw her self onto the floor in a bowing position. "I'm so sorry! I had no idea you had returned, Hizashi-sama!" Takashi walked to her and pulled her up.  
  
"Whatever happened to the days when you just referred to me as 'Older Brother?'" he asked with a smile. Ayame grinned and stood up. Takashi turned his tone from happiness to seriousness in one quick movement. "Little sister, I need you to stay with Bulma...do not allow Kuranouae in unless your husband is here, too." Ayame did not ask questions as she walked towards Bulma. Takashi opened the door and left the room, but not before lifting his newborn daughter into his arms.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "Sugoi! She is just so cute! Don't you think, Keiko!" Yukina cried to her twin. "We will gladly help raise her, Uncle Takashi!" Keiko lifted her hand and smacked her older twin and dragged her off, mumbling 'Hizashi-sama, stupid! We aren't on first name basis even though he is our uncle!'  
  
Takashi smiled and held his daughter close as his two 10-year old nieces walked away. "I bet you are tired now, aren't you Bura-chan? You have met all of the branch family, and they all adore you!" He smiled as he began walking back towards their home in the center of the village. "In time, I believe your brother will want to meet you, too!"  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. The Beginning

(A/N: It's been 4 years since Buras birth, okay? Oh, and there are TVs here!) Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or any of the characters (I wish I did though...XD)  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "But I wanna marry Winry!" Edward Elric argued with his brother.  
  
"Well, too bad! I wanna marry her!" Alphonse Elric argued. This continued for quite some time, until their mother finally came upstairs.  
  
"Boys! Please calm down, and whatever it is, Al wins." Ed groaned with horror as Al got up and did a victory dance. "But Mama! Why?!"  
  
"Because, you won the argument over who got to lick the spoon after I made the ice cream today! Now good night boys!" Although slightly annoyed, their mother had kept her cool and still kept a loving expression on her face. Edward smiled but then noticed Al. "That's not fair..." He grumbled quietly as he crawled into the bottom bunk of there bed.  
  
"It is to fair!" Al cried as he snuggled into his sheets. (A/N: awwww....I love Al!) "We are getting old big brother! I'm 4 and you're five, so it's time to start looking for love!" Al quickly fell asleep, leaving Ed alone in the darkness to think.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ As Mrs. Elric came back downstairs, she smiled and said, "I'm so sorry, Pinako-saan. The boys were arguing over Winry again!" The two women laughed as Mrs. Elric resumed her seat in front of their small television. "Now, what was it that you wanted to show me?" She asked. Pinako Rockebelle placed the small video into the VCR, but did not press play.  
  
"Before I show you this, I need to remind you of a few things. Do you remember the tragedy that occurred in Water Dragon Village about 1 year ago?" Mrs. Elric nodded. "Good...now mind you this little child is about 4 now, and she is in desperate need of a home..." Pinako pressed play.  
  
A man appeared on the screen, he was old and wore glasses with a white coat. He stood to the left of the screen with his back to the camera; it was focused on a little blue haired girl that sat in the middle of a big white room. There was no chair or table, there was just white. She was wearing a white hospital shirt with white baggy pants and no socks. She was sitting in the middle of the room with her knees close to her face and her arms wrapped around them. "This is Patient Number 271. She has been kept in isolation for approximately five months and three days. Reason for isolation is private." The old man said.  
  
The doctor put one hand on the glass window and looked at the little girl. "Bura, are you ready to come out now?" No noise came from the little girl. "Bura, are you going to be good? Answer me, Bura..." The man said calmly and nicely.  
  
Finally, the girl lifted her head and looked at the camera. "I'll be good..." she said quietly. "Okay then..." The old man said. He looked at the camera and calmly said, "This is the only survivor of the tragedies of Water Dragon Village. If you are watching this, then that means you have obvious interest in adopting one of our patients." The old man smiled at the camera and said "If I were you, I would take this one, Bura Hizashi. She is really quite sweet."  
  
The screen went black. Pinako sat in her chair and looked towards Mrs. Elric. "So...Pinako-saan...are you going to adopt her?" she said quietly.  
  
Pinako looked at the floor and sighed. "I would...I feelI should. She looks so sweet, and Winry is in desperate need of someone to play with of her own gender. She wants so badly to be needed..." Pinako looked up at Mrs. Elric sheepishly. Mrs. Elric nodded and laughed as she got up and went to the fridge. She poured her self a glass of juice and turned back towards Pinako.  
  
"Alright, I will lend you some money!" Pinako smiled and thanked Mrs. Elric multiple times as she left. "Be careful going home, Pinako-saan!" *~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Pinako entered her home joyously, grinning from ear to ear. As she walked by the kitchen, she noticed that someone was still awake. "Winry-chan! What are you doing?!" She cried. There sat Winry, Pinakos adorable blonde granddaughter, watching late night cartoons. "Get to bed, young lady!" Sleepily, Winry nodded and walked up the stairs, yawning a good night to her grandmother.  
  
The old women took a piece of paper and her pen to the table where the letter from the Hospital had come. 'My son and his wife must have known I would adopt that girl once I got the money!' she thought. (A/N: Winrys parents are dead...they have been for about a year). Pinako sat and began to write a letter to the Hospital where the young girl was being kept, saying that she would gladly take the girl. In it she sealed the large quantity of money and walked to the front door. She opened it and went outside. The hot summer breeze it her face as she lifted the mailbox open and slid the letter inside. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Authors Notes: So, what did you guys think? Please Review! 


End file.
